Name
by Splendid Shadows
Summary: Dante and Lady wish that things could have turned out differently. DxL flavoured. Oneshot. R&R please!


**Title:** Name  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairing:** Dante x Lady flavoured  
**Status: **Complete since this is a one-shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Capcom owns the Devil May Cry series, not me! And the song lyrics are based on "Name" by Goo Goo Dolls. All props go to them! If you want (and I highly recommend that you do this), find the lyrics for this song. It's easy, just Google it, and presto!  
**Summary: **Dante and Lady wish that things could have turned out differently.  
**A/N:** Ack, I was inspired to write this while listening to the aforementioned song. I modified the lyrics so that I could post this on but it's highly recommended that you find the original lyrics. Enjoy. :)

* * *

The Hell Vanguard gave off one last high-pitched shriek before disintegrating into black sand. The wind immediately scattered its remains in all directions, and with a tired sigh, Dante lowered Ebony and Ivory.

Not too far from him, Lady did the same with her Kalina Ann.

It was done. The Demon Tower had fallen and all the surrounding demons had been killed. But even though there was nothing left for the two devil hunters to do, Dante found that he couldn't leave.

(_Even though the moment has passed me,  
I still can't look away._)

He watched her as her head dipped down, her chin almost touching her heaving chest. Dante pretended not to see the few silent tears that trickled down her cheeks. He knew what it was like to lose someone important to you … even though they had betrayed your trust and love.

What else had this girl lost? What dreams and hopes had she held before her father had ruined them all forever?

_(Did all the dreams you didn't think you'd lose,  
Get lost along the way?)_

Angrily Lady swiped at the traitorous tears that had escaped her eyes. She didn't want to look weak in front of that half-breed, but she knew it was too late. He'd seen her crying and it made her feel ashamed.

There were so many things she had wanted to do before she'd pulled the trigger in front of Arkham's face. She'd wanted to scream, to curse him, to make him _understand_ the pain he'd made her go through. She wanted to see him _regret_ killing his wife.

Lady had even written down what she'd wanted to say as she waited restlessly in run down motels. But when she'd read them over she'd eventually crumpled them up and tossed them away. Those words weren't enough to express her sorrow, rage, and betrayal. She didn't think a hundred years would have been enough to explain to him what he'd done to her life.

(_And did the notes that you never meant to send,  
Disappear or get tossed away?)_

"Ma-."

"Don't **_ever_** call me that name!" she interrupted him harshly.

"Lady then," he immediately amended.

"What?" she asked icily.

(_We've grown but we're still orphans.  
We never knew our names.)_

Dante shifted uncomfortably where he stood, the shadow from the ruins of the Temen-Ni-Gru casting a foreboding gloom over the pair. Hesitantly he met her eyes, still shiny with unshed tears.

"Where are ya headed now?" he asked softly.

"I don't know," she shrugged carelessly. "Wherever, I guess."

(_We don't belong to anyone.  
What a shame.)_

"How 'bout crashing at my place then?" he asked on a sudden impulse.

He had to smile as her eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"With _you_?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, why not," Dante asked as he took a few steps forward. "We can have a party or something, ya know, to celebrate."

He held his breath for what seemed like eons till she finally nodded ever so slightly. Dante remembered letting out a huge whoosh of air and a smile so sincere that Lady momentarily forgot all her troubles.

(_You could hide with me,  
Just for a while.  
I won't tell anyone your name,_  
A_nd I won't tell them your name.)_

As indomitable as her will was, Lady couldn't tear her eyes away from the bathroom mirror. It was small but still managed to show off all her scars on her body.

She touched the cool surface of the mirror as she traced the outline of the scar on the bridge of her nose. It almost perfectly bisected the top and bottom half of her face, but oddly enough she didn't mind.

The thing about her that really irritated her was her eyes. Their colour didn't match at all, and they were weird colours at that. Her right iris was green with a ring of yellow around the pupil. But as monstrous as that looked, it was nothing compared to her left eye. It was pale red, or dark pink, with flecks of grayish blue. She remembered how she'd been called "Devil Eyes" and "Freaky Girl" in school because of that.

But in the end that didn't matter much either. What really got to her was that it never failed to remind her of her father and his obsession with evil. She hated that half her blood was his, and that she could never do anything to change it.

(_Scars are souvenirs you'll always have.  
The past is closer than you think.)_

Sighing in frustration, Lady exited Dante's bathroom and marched to his 'entertainment center'. It was pointless reminiscing over her past and what her life could have been like. That part of her innocence was lost to reality, and would only be possible in dreams and wishful thoughts.

_(Did you lose yourself somewhere out there?   
Did you wish things would change?)_

Flipping on his TV, she channel surfed for a while, but couldn't find anything that she wanted to watch. It wasn't that there wasn't anything interesting on; there was plenty of that. But all the shows reminded her that in the 'normal' world, people were living their lives as if the threat of demons didn't exist.

They were oblivious, ignorant … happy. They didn't know what she and Dante did to ensure their safety and survival, and honestly, she didn't think they would care even if they did.

(_Doesn't it make you sad to know,  
That life moves on despite us.)_

One press of the channel button brought Lady to a romantic movie. The lead male was grinning broadly as the equally beautiful female lead swore her undying love to him. Lady openly expressed her derision at such things.

"You got something against happily ever after?" Dante's voice suddenly asked behind her.

"It's stupid. Happily ever after doesn't exist," she stated bluntly.

" … We got another job," he said. Her back was turned to him so she missed the sympathetic, almost pitying look on his face.

" … All right," Lady said as she rose from the couch and turned off the TV. It looked like another typical day of demon hunting. Days like this one seemed to loom before her eyes, but Lady just squared her shoulders and followed Dante outside to their waiting motorcycles.

_(You grew up much too fast.  
Now you don't believe in anything._  
_And reruns become our history._)

"Haven't I proved myself to you yet?" Dante asked angrily as he looked into her eyes. Dammit, she was crying again and it was entirely his fault. He shouldn't have pushed her, but he had to know her true feelings or else he would go insane.

"I can't … not with you," she said shakily though she looked composed. But her eyes were leaking _again_, and she cursed her weakness.

"Why not? I'd give everything to you! Lady … I love you," Dante said pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, Dante," she shook her head. "But you're half demon and I couldn't spend the rest of my life with someone like you."

"Is that really what you feel?" he asked softly, the hurt evident in his voice and features. He thought she could overlook his demonic heritage, but apparently he was wrong.

She could only nod and cry harder when he turned around and walked away.

(_A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio.  
I won't tell anyone your name.  
And I won't tell them your name.)_

Dante just stood for a moment as he looked over the castle on Mallet Island. It was gigantic, decrepit, and creepy to a tee. Yup, it was definitely a place a demon king would live in.

Yeah … the King of Hell was planning on making a come back, but just like Father, Dante was planning on stopping him. It was true he was doing it for the sake of Humanity, but there was one particular human in his mind as he purposefully strode to the front doors.

_(All this time I think of you.  
You don't have to do the same for me.)_

Pausing at the threshold of the door, Dante took one last look at the sky. It was cloudy but spokes of sunlight managed to spear through in a few places.

'_Lady, wherever you are, I hope you're OK,'_ he thought before turning back around and walking inside.

(_It's lonely where you are so come back home.  
And I won't tell anyone your name.)_


End file.
